Perception For a Psychic
by Psychic101
Summary: Kate and Daniel are in Santa Barbara for a conference when they get called in to work with the SBPD on a case. Much to Shawn's surprise he gets to see his old buddy from high school: Kate. Daniel being who he is, is skeptical of Shawn's psychic powers and is trying to disprove him at every corner. How will they all get along? Rated for language. SHULES
1. Chapter 1

This is a combination of Perception and Psych. A little story I dreamed up when I was bored :D

Thank you to my Beta **Bobkitty1123 **couldn't have done it without you!

* * *

**Chicago **

"Come on, Kate. Do I really have to go with you?" Daniel Pierce pointed to himself.

"Yes, Daniel," Kate Moretti sighed.

"What? Why?" Daniel stammered clutching onto his brown bag.

"You know, for a smart guy you can be really dumb at times." Kate said pulling on her purple jacket.

"Meaning?"

"It's a conference in Santa Barbara Daniel, a conference for FBI Agents and their consultants. I'm an FBI Agent," she pointed to herself. "And you are a consultant." She pointed to him.

"So I have to go?" he asked again.

"Yes. We leave in the morning," Kate grabbed her purse and began to walk out of the room.

"What about my classes?" Daniel hurried to catch up to her.

"I've talked to Dean Haley and he's fine with it." Kate pressed the elevator button.

"Who will be taking over?" Daniel rushed into the elevator as soon as the door opened.

"Why are you so against going?" Natalie Vincent questioned appearing next to Daniel.

"Why are you badgering me?" Daniel asked her.

"What?" Kate looked at him confused.

"Nothing." Daniel said quickly.

"Anyways, a substitute will be coming to take over your classes." Kate told him.

"No, Lewicki will. I can't trust a substitute; he might touch my things and change everything. This will not do." They stepped out of the elevator as the door opened on the appropriate floor.

"That's between you and Haley." Kate opened the glass door for herself and Daniel. "I'll meet you at your house tomorrow morning, eight O'clock sharp. Alright?" she looked at him. Daniel nodded reluctantly and got into the passenger side of Kate's car. The two drove in silence all the way to Daniels house. When Kate parked in front of his house he started one last time.

"Are you sure I have to-?"

"Daniel." Kate warned.

"Alright, alright." He got out of the car, his bag still clutched to his chest. He stood on the sidewalk as Kate drove away.

"Why are you against going?" Natalie questioned later that night as Daniel was packing.

"It's Santa Barbara." Daniel said.

"So?" Natalie curled up on the chair by the window.

"It has beaches, unclean people, and frauds," Daniel looked at Natalie.

"They have all of that here, except beaches." She reminded him.

"Yes but here I have my belongings," Daniel shut his suitcase.

"I still don't see your point."

"We go someplace and I have to stay in a hotel. I have to sleep in a bed where other people have slept. Did you know that most people don't take showers before they go to bed?" Daniel sat on his bed.

"They clean the sheets you know."

"How do you know? They could say they clean the sheets, when they don't." Daniel shot back.

"Daniel this is a chance for you to experience something new. To get out into the world and maybe away from the crazies." Natalie stood up and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"New is overrated." He scoffed.

123456789123456789

Kate smiled as she poured herself a small glass of wine. She knew getting Daniel to agree to go on this trip was going to be difficult but she had done it. She was excited to be going back to Santa Barbara seeing how she grew up there. She grew up in Santa Barbara with her father and attended Leland Bosseigh High School until they moved to Chicago right after senior year.

She was very excited to be able to go back and see some of her old friends. Those including one of her best guy friends Shawn Spencer. She and Shawn hadn't talked since the day she left and she was quite curious to know how he was. Kate sat down on her bed and pulled her laptop over to her, onto her lap.

In the Google search box she typed "Shawn Spencer, Santa Barbara" and was not surprised to get over ten thousand hits. One of the links caught her eye though. She clicked on the link and was brought to a webpage called Psych, a private psychic detective agency. On the homepage was her dear old friend Shawn, and his best friend Bertram… or something like that.

"Psychic? That's gold." Kate snorted sipping on her wine.

**Santa Barbara**

"Come on Gus," Shawn begged.

"No Shawn." Gus said not looking up from his desk.

"It's just a tiny, little favor." Shawn said.

"The last time I did a tiny favor for you, I ended up in a bear costume." Gus pouted looking up.

"And you looked very manly and… bear like." Shawn smiled.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Gus stood up and put his jacket on. "Don't you have to meet Juliet for dinner?" Gus asked.

"Well… yeah." Shawn said avoiding eye contact.

"What did you do?" Gus looked at his best friend.

"I may have… slit my dad's tires." Shawn mumbled the last part.

"You what!?" Gus shouted.

"The insane part was that he knew it was me. So I have to go over to his house and replace his tires tonight." Shawn chuckled standing up.

"Why did you do that?" Gus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He made a big deal about me having to tell Juliet I wasn't psychic… and I freaked. Okay? I just freaked." Shawn confessed.

"What does that have to do with your dad's tires?"

"Wanted to get back at him," Shawn shrugged grabbing his motorcycle keys.

"You do need to tell her soon."

"Not you too Gus!" Shawn yelled as he walked outside to his trusty Norton. Shawn straddled the bike as Gus got into his blue Echo and pulled away. Shawn sighed and looked out against the beach for a moment, taking in the salty air and blazing sun. He was about to kick off when he got this weird feeling in his stomach. He couldn't place the feeling but he knew something was going to happen soon, and it was going to be big.

123456789123456789

Shawn pulled up in front of his childhood home and groaned when he saw his father sitting on the porch. Henry Spencer was near reaching early 60's to late 50's. He was wearing a green baseball hat, and a plain bright orange t-shirt. He was wearing khaki shorts and white tennis shoes.

"Thought you were skipping out on me." Henry said as Shawn walked up to him.

"That's why I'm here dad, to tell you I can't stay tonight."

"What? Kid you slashed my tires, now you need to fix them." Henry stood up.

"Look dad, I will not so happily come by tomorrow and fix them up then. I have a very important dinner with Juliet, that I can't miss or she'll kick my ass." Shawn set his helmet on the ground next to him.

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't fix my tires!" Henry bellowed. Shawn and Henry stayed silent for a few moments as the sun began set, and crickets started to chirp.

"Dad, have you ever gotten this- this feeling?"

"What feeling Shawn?" Henry asked frustrated.

"That something big is going to happen, but you don't know what?" Shawn shifted.

"That's called instincts kid. Your instincts are warning you about something big and important. Listen to them." Henry looked at Shawn.

"So they can talk now?" Shawn joked.

"Get the hell outta here, and go meet Juliet." Shawn turned around and walked back to his bike.

"Stupid kid," Henry mumbled watching Shawn drive off without his helmet.

* * *

Its kind of short, I know. The chapters will get longer, I promise!

Review or Shawn will track you down and pelt you with pineapples.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this hasn't been updated in like forever. I had this chapter written months ago, but my Beta never got back to me. Sent her a chapter and she never responded. After waiting months, I decided that you guys deserved an update. Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

**Santa Barbara**

"Daniel will you hurry up?" Kate turned to Daniel who grabbed his bag off of the conveyer belt.

"They need to keep someone's luggage together Kate, its common courtesy." Daniel said. Kate rolled her eyes and they walked out of the airport to a black SUV that was waiting for them. Two men in similar black suits were sitting in the front seat. After their bags were loaded into the trunk, Kate and Daniel got into the backseat. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Daniel spoke up.

"Why are you smiling?" he turned to Kate.

"I'm not smiling,"

"Yes you are, I can clearly see the smile on your face. Why?" he asked.

"I'm excited; I get to see one of my old friends." Kate turned in her seat towards Daniel.

"Okay? That's no excuse to be so excited."

"That's every excuse Daniel, we grew up together Shawn and I…" Kate started but was cut off by Daniel.

"Wait, wait, wait. Shawn?" Daniel looked at her confused.

"Yes, Shawn." Kate said unsure of where he was going.

"You've talked about your childhood multiple times, I've never heard of Shawn." Daniel frowned.

"We'll Shawn never fits into one situation. Now come on, we're here." Kate got out of the van and shut the door behind her.

"Kate! Kate!" Daniel grabbed his bag and rushed out after her.

"You better hurry up man." A voice said which Daniel didn't recognize.

"What?" he turned and found a man dressed in brown bell bottom jeans, and a tie dyed t-shirt staring at him. The man had glasses covering his eyes, and long curly, dark brown hair.

"You have to catch up with the time brah." The man nodded.

"I- I- Who are you?" Daniel stammered.

"Daniel? Who are you talking too?" Kate asked appearing at of nowhere. Daniel looked at Kate then back at the man who'd disappeared. "I'm not sure," Daniel whispered.

"Well come on," Kate and Daniel turned, and walked inside the building.

123456789123456789

Shawn applied the rest of the gel to his hair, and put the container away. He ran the comb through his hair one last time before a knock on the door disturbed him.

"Shawn, are you almost done?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah," Shawn answered looking himself over. He opened the door and kissed Juliet's cheek as he walked past her. He continued down the hallway and into the small kitchen. Shawn opened the refrigerator, took out a carton of milk, opened it and began to drink from it.

"Get a glass!" Juliet yelled from the other room. The milk sputtered from his mouth as he jumped at her yell. "I'm already using a glass!" He called back putting the milk away.

"No you weren't," Juliet walked into the room with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Jules?"

"Like you care," she snapped grabbing a cup.

"I do," Shawn nodded.

"First you're late for our date last night, then you drink from the carton after how many times we've talked about that?" she poured coffee into her mug.

"I'm sorry Jules; I was at my dad's last night." Shawn said.

"Whatever, I have work." Juliet grabbed her black purse and headed out the door.

"Jules!" Shawn rushed to the door as Juliet pulled out of the driveway. Juliet had her sunglasses on, her hair in a ponytail, and that adorable frown on her face. Shawn sighed and decided to kill some time with Gus before they got any work done. Once Shawn got a hold of Gus, he came over and they made a day out of it. Playing video games, watching movies, and eating tons of junk food.

"Dude I'm totally winning." Gus commented his face scrunched up.

"Not even," Shawn said shooting Gus in the head.

"I hate Call of Duty," Gus grumbled setting the remote control on the coffee table.

"You're just a sore loser," Shawn told him popping a chip into his mouth.

"Am not," Gus argued back grabbing a handful of chips.

"Yes you are," Shawn dug into the couch cushions trying to find the ringing phone. "Ello?" Shawn answered his mouth full.

"Spencer,"

"ey, assie." Shawn chewed the rest of his food and swallowed.

"What did you call me?" Carlton demanded.

"Nothing, what's up?" Shawn quickly asked.

"Come down to the station." Was all the detective said before he hung up.

"What did he want?" Gus looked at Shawn.

"Our presence is needed." Shawn stood up and dusted the crumbs off of him.

"Uh Shawn, where are my keys?" the looked around and sighed.

"Here," Shawn lifted up an empty Lays bag and grabbed Gus's keys.

123456789123456789

Kate tapped her fingers against the metal table in a rhythmic manner. She knew the conference was going to be dull, but not this dull.

"Will you stop it?" Daniel asked looking at her.

"Sorry," Kate muttered resting her chin on her hand. They'd only been in about three hours and Kate was already about to kill herself. They had the same boring guy speaking, in that slow, dreadful tone of his. The man's cell phone rang and he excused himself, stepping out of the room. Kate's eyes traveled around the room looking for something to occupy her.

"Kate Moretti?" Kate's head jerked up.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to go on down to the police station and-," the man never got to finish. Kate had jumped up, grabbed her bag and shook Daniel's arm.

"Come on Daniel,"

"Don't touch." He shrugged her hand off. Kate walked as quickly as she could out of the building with a scurrying Daniel behind her. "Police station," Kate told the cab driver who nodded in response.

"You were in a hurry to leave," Daniel straightened out his jacket.

"I was in a rush," Kate simply answered. She took in the city she grew up in as they passed everything. Soon they arrived at the police station, Kate paid the cab driver, and she and Daniel walked up the steps.

123456789123456789

"Hurry up Shawn!" Gus sighed as Shawn reached under the car seat.

"I dropped my phone Gus," Shawn fumbled around.

"I'll meet you inside, lock my door!" Gus turned and walked into the station. Shawn felt something bang against his fingers and he grabbed onto it. He smiled in triumph as he held up his IPhone in his hand. He shut and locked Gus's door before he walked into the station. He was too busy checking his messages, that he didn't notice a girl standing in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he said bending down and picking up the girls purse.

"It's okay," she said. Shawn and the girl's eyes met and Shawn smiled.

"Kate Moretti, is that you?" both Kate and Shawn stood.

"Yeah, wow you look great." Kate smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a conference." Kate explained and Shawn nodded.

"It's been forever,"

"It has," Kate agreed.

"How's your dad?" Shawn questioned still holding Kate's purse.

"Oh, he's great. Yours?"

"A pain in the ass," Shawn shrugged.

"So I'm' here for a meeting with the Chief." Kate began.

"Me too," Shawn nodded.

"Um Kate? Shouldn't we uh…" Daniel stopped when he saw Shawn. "Hello?" Daniel shoved his nametag in his bag, glaring at Shawn.

"I'm Shawn Spencer," Shawn offered a hand.

"This is Doctor Daniel Pierce," Kate introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Shawn clapped Daniel's back who went oddly still.

"Please, don't touch me." Daniel stepped away from Shawn.

"Come on you two," Kate and Shawn turned, before they started walking to the Chief's office, Shawn lead the way. Shawn opened the door and joined Gus's side, while Kate and Daniel stood by the door.

"Well what we can do…" Karen Vick looked up and froze when she spotted Kate.

"Ms. Lytar, what are you doing here?" she asked. Juliet and Carlton's heads snapped towards Kate who shared a glance with Shawn.

* * *

I will update this again soon. I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating for over two months. I didn't mean to leave you all hanging for that long. This was written without a beta. If there is anything that makes the person seem out of character, please let me know. I want to be as precise as I can.

* * *

"_Ms. Lytar, what are you doing here?" she asked. Juliet and Carlton's heads snapped towards Kate who shared a glance with Shawn._

"What?" Kate looked around confused. "Ohh." She smiled and turned towards Shawn. "They think I'm her…" she trailed off with a chuckle.

"Can someone explain please?" Vick commanded.

"I'm Kate Moretti." She held out her hand for the chief to shake.

"Lytar? Isn't that your sister's name?" Daniel asked Kate who nodded.

"You guys must think I'm Abigail. I'm not, I'm Kate." Kate clarified.

"But how…" Lassiter stammered.

"I'll explain." Shawn stepped in. "Kate and Abigail are identical twins. Kate has their fathers last name, while Abigail has their mothers. They look alike, talk alike, hell they even dress alike, but they're not alike. If that makes sense." Shawn said.

"So Abigail has a sister?" Juliet viewed Kate. "And you're her?" Kate nodded with a smile.

"Like Shawn explained, we are very much alike. I'd just rather help keep cites safe, then go build schools in Uganda."

"You're a cop?" Kate took out her badge and handed it over to chief Vick.

"Okay, now this makes more sense. Welcome to Santa Barbara Miss. Moretti. And you must be Daniel Pierce?" Daniel nodded and kept his gaze on Shawn.

"What are you exactly?" Shawn turned to Daniel.

"What?"

"Are you a cop? Because you certainly don't look like one." Daniel frowned.

"I'm slightly insulted that you would simulate that I'm a cop. That hurts me deep." Shawn put a hand on his heart. "But to answer your question. I alas am not a cop…"

"Thankfully…" Shawn pretended not to have heard Lassiter grumble.

"I'm a Psychic." Shawn put a finger against his temple.

"Psychic huh?" Kate grinned. "Since when have you been able to talk to the dead?" she teased.

"Since I've been old enough to talk." Shawn said matter-of-factly.

"Are you really buying this monstrosity?" Daniel yelled.

"What?" Everyone turned to him.

"This man is undoubtedly a fraud. The idea alone that one can communicate with the dead or see the future is simply ludicrous." Daniel argued.

"Then how can I do what I do?" Shawn shot back.

"You're probably just hyper-observant with a knack of remembering details." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Wait, doesn't your mom have an edict memory?" Lassiter remembered his conversation with Shawn's mom.

"Skipped a generation," Shawn said flustered. "As for you." Shawn stepped up to Daniel so they were face to face. "I am indeed a Psychic. Maybe you need to study Phsysics a little more; you know? The study of Psychics."

"Phsysics isn't a real study, even if it was; it would be a complete waste of time!"

"Really? Because it's real where I come from!" Shawn shouted. Everyone else in the room watched the two men bicker back and forth like they were at a Tennis match.

"And where's that?" Daniel challenged.

"Mars." Shawn said with a grin poking Daniels chest.

"Boys!" Kate stepped in between them. "Daniel go back to being your sulky self, Shawn leave him alone. He has every right not to believe that you're psychic, as you do to believe. Now, we were brought here on a case. I do not want to go back and sit through the rest of that boring lecture." Shawn backed up and stood next to Gus. "Thank you. "Chief, I apologize for the outbursts." Kate said.

"It's alright Miss. Moretti." Vick nodded. "Back to the case, a man was murdered in front of his apartment this morning." Vick handed a copy of the file to everyone in the room.

"Why is the FBI needed? No offense," Lassiter looked at Kate.

"None taken." Kate assured.

"He was sniped." Shawn's head snapped up. "A single shot to the head." Shawn opened the file and observed the picture of the dead body closely. The man's head was hanging off the porch, the man's short blonde hair touching the ground. In the middle of his forehead a single bullet wound was present. A trail of blood led from the hole, to the tip of his head and dripped onto the ground. Shawn turned the page and got a better view of the whole body. The man looked about five-seven, around two-hundred pounds.

"Barney Collins returned home from a camping trip with friends, he'd just arrived at the doorstep of his apartment when he was shot." Shawn went back to the photo and noticed a piece of paper in the man's pocket. In green lettering Shawn was able to make out "Yellowstone"

"Jellystone!" Shawn shouted a hand on his temple.

"Unless Yogi or Booboo killed this man, what does this have to do with the case?" Lassiter crossed his arms. Shawn saw a faint smile flicker on Juliet's face. Whatever she was mad about this morning seemed to be fading.

"Lassie." Shawn lowered his arm. "You made a joke." Shawn smirked.

"Mister Spencer." Vick warned.

"Sorry Chief…" before Shawn could finish Daniel smacked the photo.

"Yellowstone." He spoke above Shawn.

"Thank you for translating my vision." Shawn clenched his teeth.

"I translated your vision? There's a brochure for Yellowstone in his pocket." Daniel pointed to the paper. "You saw the pamphlet, and announced your find in a bizarre way. Proving you're not psychic."

"Are we back on this subject!?" Shawn sighed.

"Mister Spencer! Mister Pierce! If the two of you can't cooperate, I'll be forced to remove you both from the investigation. And if I find you snooping around." She looked at Shawn. "I'll have Lassiter arrest you for obstruction of justice. Am I clear?" Both Shawn and Daniel nodded reluctantly. "As for everyone else, I expect all of you to work together. Now go." Lassiter led the way out of the office.

"Can I talk to you?" Juliet whispered moving next to Shawn. Shawn nodded and they disappeared down the hall. Once out of earshot and eyeshot, Juliet smacked his arm. Shawn let out a little yelp and grabbed his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What was that for? Why didn't you tell me that your ex-girlfriends sister, who looks just like her, was coming into town?" Juliet fumed hand on her hips.

"I didn't know Kate was coming. I haven't seen her since '02 when I visited her in Chicago, I swear!" Shawn pouted.

"And what's with that guy saying you're not psychic?" Juliet looked behind her to make sure no one had come looking for them.

"He has a right to his own belief," Shawn said quickly. "Wait a minute, Jules, Sweetie. Are you jealous?"

"Whaaaat? Noooo," her voice rose in pitch.

"Jules don't lie to me." Shawn smirked and ducked his head for a kiss.

"Uh, uh," Juliet pressed a finger against his lips. "I'm still mad at you." She turned on her heel and walked away. "What are you mad about? Jules!" he chased after her.

123456789123456789

Kate watched as Shawn and the blonde detective disappeared down the corridor. She saw the lanky detective Lassiter speaking to a rookie who had a never ending smile on his face. Daniel was standing next to her, mumbling under his breath. "Do you really believe he's a Psychic?" Daniel questioned startling Kate.

"What?"

"Do you believe he is a psychic?" he repeated.

"Well I uh…. I don't know. I guess he could be." Kate shrugged. "Shawn was always good with the dramatics, and I don't remember him ever mentioning the Psychic thing before."

"See. So he is a fake, fantastic, help me prove it." Kate shook her head.

"He's my friend Daniel; I'm not going to help you ruin his life." Kate stopped talking as the blonde detective came back, with Shawn trailing behind her.

"We were never properly introduced." She stopped in front of Kate. "I'm Juliet O'Hara." Kate smiled and shook her hand. Juliet turned and walked over to Lassiter, Daniel followed.

"So that's the other girl who was taken along with my sister." Kate said to Shawn.

"You heard about that?" Shawn asked guiltily.

"Yeah. I also know that after you saved my sister, she broke up with you." Kate and Shawn walked slowly over to the rest of the group.

"How much do you know?"

"Shawn please, Abigail called me right after it happened. I wanted to slug you for putting her in danger, then she told me about the break up and I just felt sorry for you." Kat shrugged.

"Because that's I how prevent all women from hitting me." Shawn rubbed his arm. "Have you talked to her lately?" Shawn wondered aloud.

"I talked to her last week; she's doing fine by the way." Shawn nodded, satisfied with her answer as they joined Lassiter's debrief on the rest of the station.

* * *

If you didn't know, Rachael Leigh Cook played both Abigail from Psych and Kate from Perception. Hence the sister connection. Now I know Kate and Abigail don't have sisters, but then again we don't know much about their families, and this is FanFiction. Soooo, I can do whatever the hell I like :) Within a reason.


End file.
